Otanjoubi, Naruto
by greenandred
Summary: "Buka matamu," bisik orang itu pelan.  Saat Naruto membuka matanya dia melihat sosok yang paling dia sayangi tengah berada di hadapannya.  Naruto Birthday fic. Pendek. Sho-ai.


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pair : U. Sasuke & U. Naruto**

**Rate : T+ (mungkin).**

**Warning(s) : OOC, OOC, OOC, boys love, shonen-ai, un-beta'd, pendek.**

**

* * *

**

**OTANJOUBI, NARUTO**

**by greenandred**

**

* * *

**

Naruto membuka pintu kamar apartemennya yang sudah tua dan melewati ambang pintunya dengan sedikit gontai. Sesampainya di dalam ruangan cepat-cepat dia menutup pintunya dan langsung memburu sofa tua yang terletak di ruang kelurganya. Sungguh, dia lelah sekali setelah menyelesaikan misi selama dua minggu sendirian. Memang sih hanya menyampaikan surat penting. Tapi jarak tempat tujuan surat itu dan Konoha hampir setengah benua sendiri. Dan bisa dibilang perjalanannya selama dua minggu itu sama sekali tidak aman meskipun perang sudah usai.

Intinya Naruto lelah sekali dan dia sangat membutuhkan istirahat. Dia bahkan tidak merasakan ada sesuatu yang janggal pada apartemennya yang sudah selama beberapa bulan dia huni bersama kekasihnya. Apartemennya itu sepi sekali. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang mengindikasikan ada orang lain di dalamnya. Padahal kalau teman seapartemennya itu ada di rumah, dia bakal langsung marah-marah melihat Naruto yang begitu pulang dari misi langsung tidur-tiduran begitu.

Tapi saat ini Naruto tidak peduli. Dia sangat lelah dan sangat membutuhkan istirahat yang berkualitas. Urusannya dengan kekasihnya bisa dia urus nanti saat badannya sudah segar kembali. Dengan begitu, Naruto pun terlelap menuju ke alam mimpi.

* * *

Dia terjaga dari tidurnya - meskipun matanya masih tertutup- saat merasakan sesuatu yang dingin dan relatif lembut menyentuh pipinya. Dia tahu siapa pemilik tangan dingin itu dan membiarkan saja saat tangan itu menelusuri setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan gerakan ringan. Saat tangan itu menekan-nekan lembut pada pelipisnya yang tegang dia menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan menerima perlakkuan yang begitu lembut dari orang yang biasanya sangat dingin.

Naruto mendengar sebuah gerakan di atasnya dan merasakan orang itu mendekatan wajahnya pada telinganya.

"Buka matamu," bisik orang itu pelan.

Saat Naruto membuka matanya dia melihat sosok yang paling dia sayangi tengah berada di hadapannya. Mata hitam orang itu menatap langsung pada mata birunya yang kelelahan. Senyum lebar langsung tersungging di wajahnya saat melihat orang itu.

"Sasuke!" ucap Naruto riang dan langsung menubruk pemuda itu, Sasuke, dalam pelukan erat kedua lengannya yang kuat.

"Oft! Dobe! Kau mau bikin aku mati? Longgarkan sedikit tanganmu!" protes Sasuke sambil memukul punggung Naruto sekali.

"Ups! Maaf. Habis aku kangen sekali," ujar Naruto layaknya anak kecil yang kembali menemukan mainannya yang hilang.

"Dasar kau," balas Sasuke. Meskipun tidak bisa melihatnya, Naruto tahu pasti kalau Sasuke sedang tersenyum sekarang. Mengetahui hal itu cengiran di wajahnya jadi semakin lebar saja.

"Hei, Teme. Kau habis dari mana?" tanya Naruto sambil melepas pelukannya setelah beberapa saat.

"Oh. Aku habis beli itu," Jawabny sambil menunjuk bungkusan kantong kertas yang ada di atas meja di hadapan mereka. Penasaran Naruto mengambil bungkusan itu. Dahinya berkerut begitu mengetahui apa isi bungkusan itu.

"Biji bunga matahari dan pupuk? Sejak kapan kau jadi suka berkebun?" tanya Naruto heran.

"Baka. Itu buatmu. Bukannya kau pernah bilang ingin punya kebun bunga matahari?" ujar Sasuke.

"Yah, aku memang pernah bilang begitu. Tapi aku tidak menyangka kau akan membelikanku pupuk dan bibitnya mendadak begini. Terima kasih ya," kata Naruto sambil memandang bungkusan coklat itu dengan berbinar-binar.

Melihat kekasihnya memasang tampang imut begitu Sasuke langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir merah Naruto selama beberapa detik sebelum melepaskannya lagi.

"Tanjoubi," ujar Sasuke. Singkat dan pelan.

Mendengar hal itu kerut di dahi Naruto kembali lagi.

"Siapa yang ulang tahun?" tanyanya polos.

Satu detik...

Dua detik...

Tiga detik...

PLAK!

"OW! Teme! Ngapain pakai mukul-mukul segala, hah?" tanya Naruto keras sambil memegangi kepalanya yang kena pukul.

"Bakadobe! Sepertinya tingkat kebodohanmu itu sudah tidak bisa tertolong lagi," ujar Sasuke sambil mengurut-urut pelipisnya yang tegang.

"Aku tidak bodoh! Teme! Kutanya sekali lagi, siapa yang ulang tahun, hah? Kau tahu sendiri kalau aku punya ingatan buruk kalau berurusan dengan tanggal!" ujar Naruto keras.

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun, tahu tidak?" ujar Sasuke datar dengan pandangan hampir putus asa yang dia lontarkan pada kekasihnya.

Selama beberapa saat berikutnya Naruto cuma bisa mengedip-ngedipkan kepalanya hingga akhirnya lampu di kepalanya menyala. TING.

"Wah, benar. Hari ini aku ulang tahun ya? He, he. Terima kasih ya, Teme," ujar Naruto malu-malu sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya. Sasuke hanya bisa memutar bola matanya melihat keantikan Naruto ini.

"Jadi, karena hari ini aku ulang tahun aku minta hadiah tambahan," ujar Naruto sumringah sambil menghadap ke Sasuke lagi.

"Hadiah tambahan apa? Jangan ngelunjak ya," Sasuke memperingati.

"He, he. Tidak mahal kok. Bahkan kau nanti bakalan suka," jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum. Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, penasaran.

"Memangnya apa?"

Naruto menyeringai lebar sebelum menyentakkan tangan Sasuke ke arahnya dan mulai mencium pemuda itu dengan tidak terlalu lembut. Selama detik beberapa detik pertama Sasuke tidak bisa merespon tindakan Naruto itu karena kaget. Namun saat lidah Naruto yang hangat dan basah menyapu bagian bawah bibirnya Sasuke mulai merespon.

Lidah mereka bertarung memperebutkan peran menjadi dominan. Namun, seperti biasa, Sasuke kalah dalam pertarungan itu. Yah, baginya jadi dominan atau submisif sama saja. Yang penting dia melakukannya dengan kekasihnya.

Sasuke membiarkan saja saat Naruto membawa mereka berdua rebahan di atas sofa tua mereka. Naruto melepaskan kulumannya pada bibir Sasuke dan membiarkan mereka untuk istirahat sejenak. Dia menunduk memandang wajah kekasihnya yang memerah akibat dari aktivitas mereka. Kelopak matanya setengah tertutup dan tangannya mencengkeram erat lengan Naruto. Nafasnya yang pendek-pendek membuat dadanya naik turun dengan cepat dan sesekali bersentuhan dengan dada Naruto. Naruto menyeringai lebar melihat pemandangan erotis ini.

"Sudah kubilang kau juga akan menikmatinya," ujar Naruto sebelum merendahkan diri dan menyerang leher pucat Sasuke, menghasilkan erangan-erangan nikmat dari kekasihnya.

**THE END**

**A/N : HAPPY BIRTHDAY, NARUTO! Oke, mungkin emang telat. Tapi ini fic paling cepat yang pernah saya buat. Maaf, yang terakhir itu saya potong.**

**Akhir kata, Review pleaseee...**

**G+R**


End file.
